seiyapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Character Index (Saint Seiya)
This is the Character Index of the Saint Seiya Classic series. For characters in "Episode G", click here. For characters in the “Lost Canvas”, click here. For characters in “Next Dimension”, click here. This index, organized by factions, lists the characters in the manga, anime, OVAs, movies and companion novels of the Saint Seiya Classic series. Athena and her 88 Saints - Bronze Saints= Seiyachar 01.png|'Pegasus Seiya' Hyogachar 01.png|'Cygnus Hyoga' Ikkichar 01.png|'Phoenix Ikki' Shiryuchar 01.png|'Dragon Shiryu' Shunchar 01.png|'Andromeda Shun' Banchar 01.png|'Lionet Ban' Gekichar 01.png|'Bear Geki' Ichichar 01.png|'Hydra Ichi' Jabuchar 01.png|'Unicorn Jabu' Junechar 01.png|'Chameleon Juné' Nachichar 01.png|'Wolf Nachi' Tenmachar 01.png|'Pegasus Tenma' - Black Saints= Blackphoenixchar 01.png|'Black Phoenix' Blackpegasuschar 01.png|'Black Pegasus' Blackcygnuschar 01.png|'Black Gygnus' Blackandromedachar 01.png|'Black Andromeda' Blackdragonchar 01.png|'Black Dragon' Blackcetuschar 01.png|'Black Whale' Jangochar 01.png|'Jango' - Silver Saints= Algethichar 01.png|'Herakles Algethi' Algolchar 01.png|'Perseus Algol' Asterionchar 01.png|'Hound Asterion' Babelchar 01.png|'Centaurus Babel' Capellachar 01.png|'Auriga Capella' Daidaloschar 01.png|'Cepheus Daidalos' Jamianchar 01.png|'Crow Jamian' Marinchar 01.png|'Eagle Marin' Mistychar 01.png|'Lizard Misty' Moseschar 01.png|'Whale Moses' Orpheechar 01.png|'Lyra Orphée' Ptolemychar 01.png|'Sagitta Ptolemy' Shainachar 01.png|'Ophiuchus Shaina' Siriuschar 01.png|'Canis Major Sirius' Dantechar 01.png|'Cerberus Dante' Diochar 01.png|'Fly Dio' Anime Only Silver Saints Albiorechar 01.png|'Cepheus Albiore' Arachnechar 01.png|'Tarantula Arachne' Shivachar 01.png|'Pavo Shiva' Aghorachar 01.png|'Lotus Aghora' Arleschar 01.png|'Arles' - Gold Saints= Muchar 01.png|'Aries Mu' Shionchar 01.png|'Aries Shion' Aldebaranchar 01.png|'Taurus Aldebaran' Sagachar 01.png|'Gemini Saga' Kanonchar 01.png|'Gemini Kanon' Deathmaskchar 01.png|'Cancer Deathmask' Aioliachar 01.png|'Leo Aiolia' Shakachar 01.png|'Virgo Shaka' Dohkochar 01.png|'Libra Dohko' Milochar 01.png|'Scorpio Milo' Aioloschar 01.png|'Sagittarius Aiolos' Shurachar 01.png|'Capricorn Shura' Camuschar 01.png|'Aquarius Camus' Aphroditechar 01.png|'Pisces Aphrodite' - Other Saints= Crystalsaintchar 01.png|'Crystal Saint' Guiltychar 01.png|'Guilty' - Steel= Shochar 01.png|'Sky Cloth Shō' Daichichar 01.png|'Land Cloth Daichi' Ushiochar 01.png|'Marine Cloth Ushio' - Trainees & Apprentices= Cassioschar 01.png|'Cassios' Kikichar 01.png|'Kiki' Okochar 01.png|'Õko' - Pope Arles' Minions (Anime)= Docrateschar 01.png|'Docrates' EnnetsuSaintchar 01.png|'Ennetsu Saint' Geistchar 01.png|'Geist' Cragsaintchar 01.png|'Crag Saint' Seaserpentsaintchar 01.png|'Sea Serpent Saint' Dolphinsaintchar 01.png|'Dolphin Saint' Gigaschar 01.png|'Gigas' Spartanchar 01.png|'Spartan' Jakichar 01.png|'Jaki' Phaetonchar 01.png|'Phaeton' Ledachar 01.png|'Leda' Spicachar 01.png|'Spica' }} Bluegrad The Asgardians (Anime) - God Warriors= Siegfried|'Alpha Star Dubhe Siegfried' Hagenchar 01.png|'Beta Star Merak Hagen' Thorchar 01.png|'Gamma Star Phecda Thor' Alberichchar_01|'Delta Star Megrez Alberich' Fenrirchar 01.png|'Epsilon Star Alioth Fenrir' Sidchar 01|'Zeta Star Mizar Sid' Budchar 01.png|'Zeta Star Alcor Bud' Mimechar 01|'Eta Star Benetnasch Mime' - Minor Characters= Freyachar series 01.png|'Freya' Folkellchar 01.png|'Folkell' }} Poseidon's Marinas - Sea Generals= Sorrentochar 01.png|'Siren Sorrento' Seadragonkanonchar 01.png|'Seadragon Kanon' Baianchar 01.png|'Seahorse Baian' Iochar 01.png|'Scylla Io' Krishnachar 01.png|'CHrysaor Krishna' Isaacchar 01.png|'Kraken Isaac' Cacachar 01.png|'Lyumnades Caça' - Marina= Thetischar 01.png|'Mermaid Tethis' }} Hades' and his Specters - Heavenly Star Specters= Aiacoschar 01.png|'Garuda Aiacos' Minoschar 01.png|'Griffon Minos' Rhadamanthyschar 01.png|'Wyvern Rhadamanthys' Charonchar 01.png|'Acheron Charon' Gordonchar 01.png|'Minotaurus Gordon' Ivanchar 01.png|'Troll Ivan' Pharaohchar 01.png|'Sphinx Pharaoh' Phlegyaschar 01.png|'Lycaon Phlegyas' Queenchar 01.png|'Alraune Queen' Rockchar 01.png|'Golem Rock' Renechar 01.png|'Balron René' Standchar 01.png|'Deadly Beetle Stand' Sylphidchar 01.png|'Basilisk Sylphid' Valentinechar 01.png|'Harpy Valentine' - Earthly Star Specters= Cubechar 01.png|'Dullahan Cube' Gigantchar 01.png|'Cyclops Gigant' Millschar 01.png|'Elf Mills' Myuchar 01.png|'Papillon Myu' Niobechar 01.png|'Deep Niobe' Ochschar 01.png|'Gorgon Ochs' Raimichar 01.png|'Worm Raimi' Zeloschar 01.png|'Frog Zelos' - Skeletons= Marchinochar 01.png|'Skeleton Marchino' }} Characters in movies - The Heated Battle of the Gods= Dorbalchar 01.png|'Dorbal' Freychar 01.png|'Frey' Freyachar 01.png|'Freya' Lokichar 01.png|'Loki' Midgardchar 01.png|'Midgard' Ullrchar 01.png|'Ullr' Rungchar 01.png|'Rung' - The Legend of Crimson Youth= Abelchar 01.png|'Abel' Atlaschar 01.png|'Carina Atlas' Berenikechar 01.png|'Coma Berenice Berenike' Jaochar 01.png|'Lynx Jao' - Warriors of the Final Holy War= Luciferchar 01.png|'Lucifer' Beelzebubchar 01.png|'Seraphim Beelzebub' Astarothchar 01.png|'Cherubim Astaroth' Eligorchar 01.png|'Virtue Eligor' Moachar 01.png|'THrone Moa' - Heaven Chapter - Overture= Artemischar overture 01.png|'Artemis' Apollochar overture 01.png|'Apollo' Tomachar overture 01.png|'Icarus Tōma' Odysseuschar overture 01.png|'Odysseus' Theseuschar overture 01.png|'Theseus' }} Minor Characters